


Weekend at Darkseid's: The Commissioner's Cut

by TheZev



Series: Darkseid's women [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: While meeting with Darkseid, Donna Troy and Koriand'r find themselves enjoying far more than his hospitality.Commissioned from The Amphioxus, rewritten with permission to bring it in line with my personal style.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Darkseid, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven/Darkseid, Raven/Darkseid
Series: Darkseid's women [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905598
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original story here: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/TheAmphioxus/42243/Weekend-at-Darkseids

**Prologue:**

***Apokolips***

Misery is known to acquaint one with strange bedfellows, or so the saying goes. The threat of Trigon had taken Earth's Teen Titans all the way to the depths of Apokolips, of all places. They sought an alliance with the God-despot Darkseid. 

Starfire, the one who suggested the possibility of enlisting the aid of Apokolips, had mentioned how more than one world had managed to arrange a mutually beneficial alliance with the New-God in the past. In the end, such a powerful ally might end up being worth the risk, and the group decided they had to give it a try.

After a combative arrival, the group of young heroes managed to get negotiations started with a measure of success. Though evil, Darkseid was bound by a strange sense of honor, and unlike most villains, he could be negotiated with. 

To all but the Tamaranian Princess' surprise, the Titans were welcome to stay on the dystopian planet as honored guests, with access to luxuries most of its inhabitants lacked. After the young woman spoke with Darkseid himself, some of them were even invited to stay in the royal palace during the timespan in which negotiations were expected to take place. Thinking better than to insult their host, the Teen Titans accepted.

***

“What makes you worthy of Darkseid’s attention?” he asked, his voice guttural, booming. Despite the cadence being that of a whisper for any other man, the husky sound seemed to rattle the bones of Kory’s skull.

She stood in the tyrant’s red gaze, already underdressed, her luxurious hair doing more to cover her than her short boots or armguards. Her costume was the usual Tamaranian attire, a set of panties that caressed her wide hips, seemingly destined for motherhood. At the waist, the scant fabric ran in parallel straps up her taut belly, covering her voluminous breasts before joining with a bejeweled collar. 

The whole affair added up to little more than a one-piece bathing suit, or rather a two-piece, simply with the top half transliterated to the straps that connected collar and bottoms, rather than running horizontal. It was surely the bare minimum of fabric that could cover her voluptuous body and still be considered less than obscene.

So Koriand’r was well-used to sexual gazes—the looks of men planning, fantasizing the uses they wished to put her lovely body to. There was none of that fuming impotence in Darkseid’s stare. He seemed to knew he could have her: his arrogance as firm and understated, yet overwhelming, as the rest of him. 

And Darkseid did eye her with insidious strategy, seeing in her sexual pleasures for them both that it even shamed free-spirited Kory to have projected onto her. He did not just wish to possess her, as so many did. He wished to dominate her. That, it seemed, was his chief pleasure and his chief weapon would be what he could make she herself feel. There was too much confidence in his level gaze for it to be otherwise. 

While the thought of submitting to him was taboo enough to be humiliating, that wasn’t enough to dissuade her. Kory was too strong-willed, too promiscuous. If he could truly make her enjoy it as much as his silent, monomaniacal stare suggested, she would welcome it. Taboos always seemed to make for the best sex, after all.

So thinking, Kory pulled the straps of her costume to either side of her GG-cup chest. They easily slipped back to her ribs when her freed breasts thrust forward and pushed aside any hint of covering, showcasing even more the fine golden hue of her skin, too exotic to be mistaken for human upon any close inspection. Her breasts were also on the edge of believability—large and firm, preternaturally high, but obviously real. With each shaky breath Kory took, they bounded with real weight, betraying no artificiality. 

Darkseid’s glowing red eyes seemed to smolder at a deeper intensity, growing hotter—wanting to possess her more. Kory felt a swell of pride in her body. Even this self-styled New God was not immune to her charms.

“The appeal of your body is abundant,” Darkseid boomed, silken lust covering his rough voice. “You do well to show it so openly. But do you have the skill to work such a divine body as befits its beauty?”

Kory made no move to hide her nudity, even as her nipples became engorged, hiking up with bloated fervor as Kory took one heaving breath after another. “One could ask the same of you, only as of yet, you haven’t revealed your own body’s… _appeal.”_

Darkseid chuckled, once, a sound so dark it sucked all other sound into its wake. Then he reached down his armor to the codpiece and wrenched it off, revealing himself in full.

Kory’s breath caught and her all-green eyes widened measurably. Although she’d suspected that Darkseid had the skill to back up his smug confidence, now she saw he had the physical capability as well. As overpowering as the rest of his towering body. A masculine zenith to match the unsurpassed exuberance of Kory’s femininity. She gasped in air. Despite her fine physical condition, she could not draw a breath deep enough to return her to calm.

Darkseid’s stoic look bent as much as it could into cockiness. “If that satisfies your high Tamaranian standards, let us see if you can raise to mine.”

Kory moved to undo her collar, wishing to save what little there was of her scant but valuable clothing before it was riven from her body.

**01 - "The vanishing Kory"**

"Kor..." Raven whispered, poking her head into the chamber assigned to her friend inside Darkseid's enormous estate. There was scant light inside, and little more than the outline of the bed could be seen with clarity, draped with silky covers which by the looks of it, remained untouched.

"Kory? Are you in here?" Raven spoke, more loudly this time, as she stepped into the room fully, leaving the door ajar. 

The place appeared all but intact. Starfire's bag sat on a corner, barely touched. The bed had been used no more than the bathroom was occupied, and there was little to indicate that the Tamaranian Princess had spent more than a few moments there. 

_She's not here? Where would she go in this place? Where could she go?_ Raven pondered, sensing that the urge to speak with her friend which brought her here was perhaps born out of a deeper intuition, and that something nefarious might be at work. 

"I knew we shouldn't trust Darkseid! Or anyone in this accursed world, for that matter!" she whispered, clenching her fists. 

There was, after all, no reason for Starfire to be missing then and there. Contacting the other Titans might prove folly, however, if this was all mere misunderstanding. Worse, it would jeopardize the reasons they came to Apokolips in the first place. Ultimately, there was only one thing to do. 

_I have to find Kory myself and make sure she's alright. By Azar, I hope my fears are mistaken._

***

Kory’s plump, gorgeous lips—as curvaceous as the rest of her shapely body, met with the craggy bedrock of Darkseid’s mouth. Contrary to appearance, the tyrant god was organic, his epidermis hard but with some give that made possible and even pleasant their kisses and caresses. 

He was cold, though. His hands like the touch of ice during exotic foreplay, coupling surprisingly well with her own feverish body heat as he cupped her massive breasts in his equally large hands. It was the first time that Kory found her overendowed chest met with an extremity big enough to truly fondle it, and Darkseid did with an enthusiasm belying his stony exterior. 

His tongue visited her mouth and she sucked on it like an ice cube after finishing a cold drink, even digging her teeth into the firm contours of the appendage, to no reaction from Darkseid except a quickening of his vast, monolithic chest. He showed his passion for her to be deep and ravenous, making Kory’s womanhood moisten with surprising ardor. 

Darkseid had demonstrated every capacity to be a good, even outstanding lover. Now he demanded everything of Kory, all her submission, even her pleasure, though that seemed a mere afterthought—a side effect of his dominance over her. Yet, she felt a desperate urge to deliver herself to him, to yield as thoroughly as she had ever surrendered to anyone. And her desire for him outweighed the passion she felt through his rocky hide. 

With their bodies conjoined, his big arms caging her to his mammoth chest, Kory was primed to feel the cruel laughter that went through the tyrant and penetrated into her.

**02 - "Finders & keepers"**

Raven thought it was night; it felt like it anyway, although it was impossible to tell on Apokolips. The palace seemed empty, and it was eerily dark and quiet, lending it the quality of late evening if such a construct was located on Earth. All the more reason Starfire was to be expected to be in her room, readying for rest, like she herself did just before her decision to venture into the Tamaranian's chamber.

The walls inside Darkseid's palace were a match for the man. Made of bare, dark rock, the design was simple, yet oppressive. The halls were cold, contrasting with the stifling heat just outside, and almost all illumination came from the fire pits found there, which burned beyond the tall, glassy windows. As Raven moved silently, she was followed by the gigantic outline of her frame, drawn in shadows over the rough textures of the stones.

_I recognize this area._ she thought, looking about, pacing ahead. _We passed through here when we came into the palace. I think there's a meeting hall nearby._

Uninhabited as such, this royal edifice was disturbingly akin to a tomb. She tip-toed from one corridor to the next, scanning for signs of life, though these seemed scarce. Although normally she would suppress her empathic senses in a place as despairing as this, now she reached out with them—and felt a tangle of emotions, some of them recognizable as Kory’s by the vehemence of their intensity. There was fright, pain, and sadistic pleasure, a sick enjoyment that she could only imagine Darkseid’s minions feeling as they did something unspeakable. She turned her head toward the source of the feeling so quickly that her hood came down off her head.

Inside that lifeless husk of a building, hundreds of yards away from where she stood, on the other side of an enormous high-ceiling assembly room, there shone a light. Her eye caught it by sheer instinct; that first glow that issued from somewhere inside the place since she started her search. When she looked at it head-on, she could see, even from such a distance, the bright outline of a semi-shut doorway. Clinging to walls, she raced towards it.

It was hard to recognize them at first and even harder to keep her composure when she did, but Raven could hear mumblings when she drew closer to the source of the light. A woman's voice, soon recognizable as Kory's, came from the room just beyond that sealed door. 

"Kory!" She hastened, holding herself back from rushing in, just in case it might endanger her friend further. It was quite evident the Tamaranian Princess was not alone in there! Raven held her breath when she reached the entryway, leaning to the wall and positioning her face so she could peer inside the illuminated chamber through the crack existing between it and the metal door.

The room inside was obviously some manner of assembly room, like the big one Raven had just crossed; only this one was small, meant to entertain a small gathering, as opposed to the former, which could hold entire armies. Burners illuminated the place, evenly spread over the side walls, all the way to the one opposite the door, whereon a huge fireplace was likewise alight. Over the ground, an intricate red carpet decorated the floor, and atop it, there sat a hefty-looking table made from the same stone as that of the building itself, circled by tumbled chairs, as if a struggle had only just happened in there. Over that setting, however, what stood out most immediately was the pair of occupants therein.

Starfire was on her back over the table, squirming, her long limbs outlined by the glow of the fire. Darkseid towered over her, running his hands over her body, his hips placed with precision against both the edge of the table and between the Tamaranian woman's thighs!

Aghast, Raven could not wait another moment. As soon as her mind registered what transpired, she charged inside to help her companion! "Get away from her, monster!" she yelled, calling up her eldritch powers and preparing to send her most withering spell at the dictator’s craggy face


	2. Chapter 2

**03 - "Détente"**

To Raven's astonishment, Darkseid did not react to her attack, even though he clearly saw it coming. It was Starfire instead who moved in haste to intercede! She grasped at the Azarathian's wrist, twisting it and using the momentum to throw her to the floor. In the blink of an eye, both women rolled over the carpet on the ground, until finally, the Tamaranian held the upper hand, pinning the other woman under her.

"Calm down, Raven!" Koriand'r yelled.

"Kory… He..." Raven looked up at Darkseid, who stood stone-faced, if a bit amused at the development. "You monster! What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down, Raven," Starfire said once more. "He didn't do anything to me."

"He was… He was raping you!"

"No, he wasn't," Kory said. "I'm here of my own free will. Now, can you please calm down, like I asked?"

"But… You? Wh… Why? How?" Raven gasped, allowing her muscles to relax and her magic to return to the nether realm from which it had come.

Koriand'r smiled. "Well, it's only polite to bring a host a gift. That's tradition even on Earth, no?" She bit her lower lip. "Besides, I'm very well versed in the Tamaranian ways of diplomacy." She let go of the other woman's wrists, raising herself to a sitting position, still mounted over the dumbfounded Azarathian.

For the first time, Raven's mind took in the details of the scene around her. With the exception of wristbands and boots, Starfire was fully nude. Her orange skin was coated with sweat, not unlike her long, wavy, red hair was damp, and she blushed all over. Her tits heaved up and down with heavy breaths, nipples puffed and hard, of a shade darker than the skin around them. Kory's expression was one of mixed amusement and bliss, etched in every feature of her exotic, beautiful visage. 

"You were… but how could you… with him… he’s… he’s…" 

Suddenly, a huge, gloved hand clasped around the young Tamaranian woman's skull from behind, catching it as Raven would catch an apple, its blue a contrast to her hair's crimson. In response, Starfire squealed, her glowing, almond-shaped green eyes squinting with what could only be described as elation.

"Darkseid is quite the diplomat too!" Koriand'r stated, making no efforts to resist the evil alien God when he pushed her head down.

"Kory! Oh, Gods! What are you..." Raven writhed under her friend, as the two of them were made to be face to face; her lying on her back, and Starfire now on all-fours over her, holding her wrists down once more.

"You'll see," Kory beamed. Her nose almost touched the Azarathian's, and both their eyes joined in watching Darkseid's boots pacing around them; each step followed by a heavy thud.

Starfire's hair fell like a curtain, draping both hers and Raven's bodies, and obscuring much of the latter's vision. Even so, there was much to see. As one enormous hand still grasped the Tamaranian's head, another took the waist, and a pair of rock-like grey knees fell beside each of Kory's own, dwarfing them in size. 

"Kory! You can't! Lemme..." Raven's protest was soon silenced by Starfire's shriek, and she looked down, to see the latter's belly bulge between her bountiful dangling breasts.

"Oh! Yes! Keep going!" Koriand'r screamed ecstatically, impaled upon the Lord of Apokolips' enormous, hardened cock! Her hands tightened their grip around Raven's wrists, and she peered down, drooling and shaking her head, as he began to fuck her! "Ah! Yeah! Oh! Oh, X’Hal!"

Raven could not believe what was happening to her; let alone to her friend, and yet she could not bring herself to try and break free beyond a token struggle. Kory screamed and moaned with pure ecstasy, swinging back and forth along the length of Darkseid's cock, while he fucked her with both roughness and precision. 

Drops of sweat began to gather on the Tamaranian's nose and nipples, falling over the Azarathian's body by the rhythm of the thrusts she was subjected to. Starfire moaned, shaking, growing sweatier and more flushed by the second, whilst Raven was deafened by her screams, trapped under that canopy of flesh, watching and feeling as her friend was brought closer and closer to climax!

_Holy shit!_ Raven thought, stunned by the surreal nature of what took place, and yet further stunned to recognize that it was beginning to affect her, in ways far more disturbing than the shock of it all. _Azar, help me!_

The Azarathian could not help to notice how beautiful Starfire was. How that much more beautiful she looked being fucked, especially so harshly. Nor how oddly fitting it was that it was a grotesque villain, of all things, who brought her such ecstasy. Her long, toned limbs, and her curvaceous frame. The expression of pain and pleasure on her pretty face. It was all a spectacle to behold!

“X’Hal! X’Hal! X’Hal!” Kory keened, her voice cracking, eyes so wide they seemed like two green suns at noon day. “I cannot take it, Raven! I cannot! He is too much for me! Ohh! He is s-so… so much…”

Either Darkseid knew that she could indeed take what was being done to her or he did not care. He humped like a machine, powerfully, but in a steady and measured fashion, maintaining a rhythm which had both himself and the Tamaranian Princess steadfast on the path to finish together. His greater size and strength had him handling the girl with absolute ease as if she was naught but a toy to pleasure himself with. 

Under the surface, however, he did enjoy the conquest of having her submit to the pleasure he could provide. As well, there was a clenching tightness she retained no matter how many times he thrust into her, and despite his self-control, it pulled him excruciatingly close to orgasm. He enjoyed straying so close to surrendering to that tightness, even if he would never shame himself as Starfire had, in her submissive debauchery.

Raven felt the sick pleasure that she had scented before going on and on, but it was not Darkseid—he saw nothing wrong or taboo with this. It was Kory, enjoying herself with sadomasochistic glee; her pleasure actually added to by the knowledge that it was coming from such a cruel, unrepentant despot. The pain that went with being stretched so dramatically was only fitting for such a sinful act. It was filthy and Kory rejoiced in the filth.

Through more shakes and twitches, Starfire yelped, letting go of the other woman's wrists, she allowed herself to slump when the alien God let go of her head, embracing the latter while an earthquake of carnal pleasure took over her body! Her mind went blank, and she screamed, squirming and squirting in ecstasy! 

By sheer reflex, Raven embraced her friend, feeling each spasm as Kory reached climax, screaming in her ear. Kory’s body bloomed with heat, and the overwhelming joy flooded over and into Raven, any mental blocks she might’ve had overcome by the sheer immenseness of Kory’s sexual pleasure. Raven shut her eyes, waiting as well as hoping for that orgasm to subside, before it threatened to overwhelm her as it had the Tamaranian. 

Alongside the female, Darkseid finished, pumping her full of seed, at the same time as she squeezed him, milking his cock out of every drop. It went on for minutes on end, Darkseid’s prick swelling and surging with a seemingly endless supply of his cum. Every time it pulsed inside of her, Kory was forcibly dragged along with his culmination, her belly bloating out as cunt and womb were filled with Darkseid’s inexhaustible seed—Raven actually felt Kory’s flesh swell to touch her own taut belly. 

And with each throbbing, potent orgasm that Kory enjoyed, enthralled to Darkseid’s pleasure, Raven felt her own urges grow more pointed. She was desperate to touch herself, to salve her own lust at least as little as masturbation would. The only way to resist was to hold all the more tightly to Kory, even though that ensured Kory’s emotions washed over her, filling her body as surely as Darkseid’s semen filled Kory. 

The excess of it jetted out from Kory’s splayed cunt, around the tyrant’s buried cock, spattering white against his thighs and groin. Raven thought of white lava from a volcanic eruption…

It took a few minutes of all three of them remaining stationery for the pleasure to wash away fully, and once it did, Darkseid stood, pacing back triumphantly, eager to see what the two girls' following move would be.

"By the Gods, Kory!" Raven gasped, pushing her friend from over her.

"I know… Oh..." Starfire beamed, using the edge of the table as support to climb up to her feet. “X’Hal… I’ve grown so used to being made love to… it’s something else entirely to be truly _fucked!”_

"You… You fool! You almost made me… With your tactile telepathy…"

"Come." Starfire uttered, all but ignoring the Azarathian's observation.

"What? What are you on ab..." When Raven regained her composure, she raised her head to see that Kory had taken a seat on the table. She held her legs spread apart, fingering her slit, from which copious amounts of seminal fluids ran, relieving the pressure that was surely foremost on her senses. 

"Come," Starfire said once more, in a dazed, almost clockwork fashion. "Here," she said, sucking on her stained fingers.

"You want me to… Are you mad? What's come over you? Kory?"

"You want to. Come. Come on."

Truth be told, Raven felt on the verge of breaking; she had for a while in fact. Whether if as a result of being affected by Kory's emotionss, or if what happened was simply too much for her to handle, it mattered little. Her will was at its limit, and she could feel the moistness between her thighs increase. 

"Kory, you can't be serious!" She looked at her friend, unable to deny that she did look rather appetizing. For strength, she turned towards Darkseid.

The Lord of Apokolips stood quietly, poker-faced, almost like a statue. Though Starfire was remarkably tall, he was easily around a foot and a half taller than her, and that many times more broad. Like the Tamaranian, he wore only gloves and boots, aside from his traditional helm, exposing his grotesque frame for all to see. 

His skin was as if carved out of granite; rough and cracked, with matching grey shades. His features were likewise rough, almost like a mockery of the human visage. His eyes glowed red, and were the only indication of the wrath hidden underneath that placid veneer. Though he remained expressionless, it was plain that he'd enjoyed taking the young female, as he’d enjoy the other woman, who eyed him with as much interest as she did disgust. His cock had deflated somewhat, yet it was still well over a generous handspan in length, and with a girth to suit his frame.

"He..." Raven spoke, staring on as Darkseid's cock dripped. "Why would you do this, Kory?! This… This monster?!"

"We're supposed to negotiate, right?" Starfire remarked. "But that's not important now. Come on, have a taste." She beckoned once more. "Can't fool me, Raven. I felt what you feel." 

"Dammit!" Raven shook her head, shifting her eyes side to side, though she could not make herself look away from the Tamaranian woman. "No way I'm..." As she began to speak, she realized she'd moved closer, and that one of her hands ran over Kory's thigh.

"There," Starfire giggled, placing a hand over Raven's head to guide her, when the latter knelt. "Give in. Enjoy."

Raven ran both hands over the length of Starfire's thighs, then clasping firmly at her buttocks, pulling her closer to the edge, for better access. She stretched out her tongue, touching her friend's lips tentatively at first, then hungrily the very next moment! 

"Oh! Oh!" Koriand'r gasped, surprised to find that her friend was almost as rough with her as Darkseid had been.

Lapping at the warm, salty semen which coated her friend's sex, Raven dug in, nibbling at Kory's lips, licking as deeply as her tongue could reach, whilst lapping at Kory’s inner folds as hard as she could. All the while, her hands enjoyed the bounty of the Tamaranian Princess' ass, squeezing and pinching at will.

"Ah! X'Hal! Oh!" Starfire moaned, then yelped, when Raven moved her hands from her buttocks up to her breasts, grabbing at them firmly for support, fondling the nipples with her thumbs. “Raven, I’m too sensitive for that! Do you know how hard I just came?”

Raven growled between Kory’s abundant thighs, demonstrating as little care for Starfire’s well-being as Darkseid had—and as much appetite for Kory as the dark god too. As kind and caring as Raven could be, with her warmth inherited from her human mother, she also had Trigon for a father. And surely that demon had never felt as much lust as Raven did now.

When Kory began to twitch, threatening another orgasm, Raven disengaged, as to tease. She licked her way up the Tamaranian's belly, halting only when she reached her chest, nibbling and sucking at her breasts, pressing both of them together so she could suck on both erect nipples at once. "Mmmmm!" She moved up again, threatening a kiss, only to push back, and resume her tasting, lapping at her torso up and down, though never letting go of the soft, orange mammaries. 

"Oh, Raven! Ahh! Oh, yes! Yes!" Kory moaned, shaking her head.

In one, last calculated move, Raven went down on Kory once again, gathering as much oozing cum as was there to be found inside her mouth. Then, without warning, she grabbed Starfire by the cheeks and kissed her, letting spill all she held directly between the other woman's lips, so them both would swirl and taste New-God spunk as they did each other. Kory drank greedily of the seed, sucking it from Raven’s tongue so ardently as to prove she found the taste as naughtily intoxicating as Raven herself did. 

Her hands ran over Raven’s cool cheeks, her touch so fervent that Raven could easily believe Kory had simply been dying to feel her creamy skin as well as look at it. Fingers went into Raven’s purple hair and pulled, pushed at the flesh of Raven’s scalp, bearing her down Kory’s body until she was once more between the Tamaranian’s long legs, faced with the splayed sex that Darkseid had left so inundated. Kory had reached a fever pitch; she would not be denied. She forced Raven’s face against her sodden groin.

“Please, Raven! Please, oh please!” she moaned, the begging itself a lustful act, filthy words caressing Raven’s ears.

_Dirty slut,_ Raven couldn’t help but think, remembering the massive, overwhelming orgasm Kory had just had with Darkseid, and now she was pleading for more. Asking for Raven to join in the filthiness of the act, literally immersing herself in the cum Darkseid had filled Kory with. 

Raven didn’t think about how she was the one who stuck her tongue out, meeting Kory’s lower lips in a soul kiss, flooding her tongue with the taste of Darkseid once more as her tongue writhed and stroked inside of Kory’s wrecked cunt. 

Kory’s eyelids fluttered as she felt Raven’s warm, wonderful, silky tongue going everywhere inside her. Every part of her cunt spasmed. She clenched and climbed and buckled down on Raven’s tongue, the pressure back on, as immense inside her as it had been with Darkseid, almost mocking when it came from Raven’s little lapping tongue. She threw her head back, screaming out Raven’s name as her inner muscles embraced the woman’s tongue. 

To Raven, the milking, climaxing folds all around her tongue felt like worship, felt like they were moving in tribute to her as Kory arched her back and delivered the pure, sweet taste of her own juices direct to Raven’s tongue, overwhelming her senses, replacing entirely the harsh taste of Darkseid’s seed. Raven moaned as she sucked it down her throat, tasting Kory’s orgasm again and again until the Tamaranian could take no more, or simply needed to kiss her. Gripping Raven’s cloak, Kory pulled on it so hard it tore, forcing Raven back up into her arms.

Koriand'r embraced the Azarathian passionately, and they kissed, rubbing against one-another's bodies, letting their hands play with breasts, legs and asses alike. In their excitement, they slid down from the table, falling to their knees over the carpet, still embracing; still kissing.

Raven had her eyes closed. She enjoyed Kory's touch and taste with a degree of freedom hardly explored beforehand; her soft skin, her tangy flavor. In their joined lust, it was clear the Tamaranian too felt, and did the same. They were both far too engaged to realize it, when something else, someone else, joined in the sex. 


End file.
